1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to bathtub enclosures, and particularly to such a structure that is molded as a single monolithic unit from synthetic resinous material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A preliminary patentability and novelty search was conducted in connection with the subject matter of this invention in Class 4, sub-classes 557, 584, 607, 610, 612, and 614; and Class 49, sub-classes 411, 452, 454 and 456.
As a result of the search in the area indicated, six patents as follows were found:
______________________________________ 3,896,508 4,258,443 3,422,464 4,445,239 4,672,694 4,829,608 ______________________________________
In conventional bath enclosures, including shower stalltype enclosures, it is a common practice to utilize a framework of metal channels to support the sliding glass door panels that give access to the interior of the tub enclosure or the shower stall. Conventionally, the vertical risers at opposite ends of the tub are metal channels anchored to the underlying tile or wall board and against which the vertical edges of the sliding glass panels may abut, while the top member or beam that extends between the two vertical risers or support columns provides a guideway and frequently a suspension means for the sliding glass door panels. In like manner, in many conventional tub and shower stall enclosure units, the lower rail is secured along the top edge of the tub, for instance, and serves to guide or support the lower end of the sliding glass panels. This construction is most usually applied t the wall structures after the wall structures have been tiled so that it becomes an "add on" structure.
It is one of the important objects of this invention to provide a monolithic molded bathtub incorporating integral vertical support columns or risers that are adapted to be attached to the underlying framework that defines the cubicle within which the monolithic molded tub is inserted prior to the application of ceramic tile or other suitable finish material.
Another object of the invention is the provision of a monolithic structure including a wall portion and a tub portion, molded together in a manner adapted to enable direct application of the wall portion of the unit to the vertical stud or framing members that define the cubicle in which the monolithic bathing unit is installed.
One of the difficulties encountered in most tub enclosures or bathing units, whether it be a one piece tub surround and tub ensemble, or a shower stall enclosure, is the matter of cleanliness of the tub or shower stall. One of the factors that makes cleanliness a difficult parameter to achieve in these type units is the fact that soapy water collecting on the surfaces, if not cleaned or dried promptly, tends to grow mold, thus being unsightly and odoriferous. The trapping of water occurs most generally in the tracks within which the bottom edges of the sliding glass door panels in a tub enclosure or shower stall are captured or guided, and which are very difficult to clean because of the closely spaced upstanding flanges that are utilized to capture the lower end edge portions of the glass door panels. Accordingly, another object of the invention is the provision of a bathing unit, whether it be a monolithic bathtub ensemble or a shower stall in which the conventional rails fastened along the top edge of the tub or at the entrance to the shower stall are eliminated to prevent the capture and retention of water, thus facilitating cleaning of the tub or shower stall and eliminating the growth of mold.
Conventional bathtub enclosures and shower stall enclosures frequently utilize entry doors that slide or roll horizontally on tracks supported beneath the lower edges of the doors, or which enclose the upper edges of the doors and provide tracks from which the doors may be suspended. In either case, there is a problem with the security of the door, it being relatively easy to lift the doors out of their respective channels, thus giving rise to the possibility of injury should one of the doors be inadvertently released from its guide track. Accordingly, a still further object of the invention is the provision of means for suspending horizontally rollable access door panels in either a tub enclosure or a shower stall wherein the doors may be locked against inadvertent removal while permitting them to roll horizontally to give access to the interior of the tub enclosure or stall shower, while enabling the door panels to be unlocked for intentional removal.
Another object of the invention is the provision of a monolithic one-piece bathtub including means molded directly into one wall of the tub which functions as a support for a short channel guide to guide the lower edge of horizontally rollable access doors and which automatically drains water back into the tub, and is completely exposed to facilitate cleaning.
The invention possesses other objects and features of advantage, some of which, with the foregoing, will be apparent from the following description and the drawings. It is to be understood however that the invention is not limited to the embodiment illustrated and described since it may be embodied in various forms within the scope of the appended claims.